Pokemon: Robotic Generations
by starfyhero
Summary: From my DeviantArt account What happens when your brain wants Gaming Warriors and Unova Battles to go on hiatus? You get this! Onto the summary! Imagin that there is another dimension out there other than the distortion world and the mirror world. More...robotic. Join Bonnie and her friends on a journey to help save the world from danger!


The world of pokemon as we all know it is a place where people and pokemon coexists peacefully. The mirror world and the distortion world is the only other dimensions that anyone knows exists, where the inhabitants in the mirror world has the opposite personalities of their counterparts, and the distortion world being Giratina's copy of the PokeWorld. What if another dimension, a unique dimension, were to exist?

In the robotics world, people exists with pokemon, but robots began to populate the world alongside with them. The six regions also exist as one giant continent, each region instead being it's own sector. In the Kalos sector, there was a scientist by the name of Meyer that wanted to make the future bright for everyone that lived there. So he decided to build a robot that can help.

He programmed this male robot with an A.I. of a twelve year old, to some retrospect. He also programmed this robot with the personality that can help assist Kalo's people:kindness, wisdom, temper, and silence. Meyer went on to working on the robot for about a month.

At the same time in the Kanto and Hoenn sectors, scientists by the names of Delia and Norman, also wanted to make their sectors' futures bright. Delia wanted to help human trainers gain confidence in battles, since the trainers have a big problem in that category. She decided to build a male robot with an A.I. of 12. Norman wanted to help human trainers gain elegance and style, since foes can't really predict what will come from that. He decided to build a female robot with an A.I. of 12. These two robots were worked on for a month.

The male robot that Deila made, she named Ash. The female robot that Norman worked on was named May. As soon as everything checked out ok, they were sent out to perform their duties. They also got to know each other since activation, as well.

As for the robot that Meyer made, he checked out everything in his systems, which seemed to be alright. For a few day the two began learning from each other, like father and son. But one day, Meyer noticed a fatal error in his core system: the core was very unstable. As he was reading the data in his lab, the robot overheard. He knew that Meyer didn't want to worry him, but he didn't want to trouble his creator, so the robot quickly ran off, whispering,"I don't want to trouble you any longer, creator."

Meyer overheard him, and tried to catch him, but he was too late: the robot was gone.

"Son..."

Meyer silently cursed under his breath, thinking he has let his "son" down for having a faulty core, leading to a short lifespan. After a moment, he finally said,"I'm not going to make the same mistake with your sister." And so, Meyer put into motion in making the robot's sister, one with an A.I. of 10, as well as carrying a similar personality and purpose as her brother. Her construction went on for about a month. Since May began to seem a bit lonely, Norman decided to make a robot brother for her. He has an A.I. of 10, as well as a mixed personality between a trainer and a professor. His construction went on for about a month.

Since there has been recent outbreaks of rogue pokemon and robots, these two robots were also programmed with the skills to fight. After that was done, they were completed, with the girl robot with a better core than her older brother. Norman decided to name the male robot Max, and Meyer named the female robot Bonnie.

Once their systems were scanned, they were allowed to explore their sectors. They also got to meet each other during a trip to the Sinnoh sector.

Around that time, Ash and May were given orders to go to the Kalos sector, as there was a massive outbreak there, with the biggest threat being a rogue Deoxys.

These two were given fighting updates a while back ago, so they rushed over there.

They barely arrived in time, when they noticed a robot that was in bad shape, hiding in an alley. They flew down to the robot.

"Hey, are you okay?", Ash asked him.

"Yeah, you don't look so good.", May stated.

"I'm...fine.", the blond robot responded

"Wait...HOLY ARCEUS! Your core levels!", May shouted.

As the robot was trying to stall Ash and May, Bonnie and Max appeared to take care of the outbreak. They suddenly noticed the three.

"What's going on here!?", Max stated.

"Yeah, aren't you two supposed to be taking care of the outbreak?!", Bonnie exclaimed.

May replied,"Sorry, but this robot needed our help. Only problem is that he's denying that he need help with his unstable core."

That's when Bonnie took a good look at the robot. She recognized him from pictures that Meyer has around his lab.

Bonnie asked him,"You seem familiar, robot. I have two questions for you, what is your name, and who is your creator? If it makes you feel any better, my name is Bonnie, and my creator is Meyer."

The robot's eyes suddenly grew wide.

"He...was also...my creator. As for my name...it's Clemont, and I think I'm...your older brother."

Bonnie was staring at him for a bit. She couldn't believe it. But her thoughts was interrupted by Max's shouting.

"Um...did you guys forget about the rogue Deoxys?!"

"Oh, sorry! Listen, we have to go. Stay here, this won't take long.", Ash said.

The four robots soon went into battle, but they were quickly losing. Clemont knew that if this keeps up they would all be destroyed. He then decided on what he has to do.

The rogue Deoxys fired a massive hyper beam that was heading straight for a weakened Bonnie. She was crouched on the ground, bracing herself for the worst. The shot was suddenly blocked by something. Bonnie quickly realized who it was.

"Brother, what are you doing?!"

"I'm just performing my purpose on making people's futures bright. But, that's not all."

The four robots soon watched as the robot absorbed the darkness from the Deoxys. It soon vanished.

The darkness, however, overloaded his whole system, and shuts him down.

"Did my brother just use himself as a...seal?"

No one was able to correctly explain exactly what happened.

Max then walked up to the limp body, and touched his forehead. He sensed life.

"I still sense life in him, but four different energy readings of it."

"I wonder if there's a way to revive those four energies.", May said.

"There actually is a way, we can use a little bit of power from our own cores!", Ash said.

Bonnie and Max watched as Ash and May performed some engineering magic with the energies, and ended up with four separate robots. These robots each represents one of Clemont's programmed personality traits of kindness, temper, wisdom, and silence.

These robots also gained a unique responsibility: they were now in charge of their given trait for everyone in the Kalos sector.

"Wow, my brother somehow had the power to create this! But, where is he now?"

What the robots don't know is that a new adventure was about to begin.


End file.
